Wireless networks in the form of LANs (Local Area Networks) may be implemented using an at least partially wireless LAN. Such a wireless LAN may be implemented, for example, as a cellular network, in which a central unit or a wireless station serves a wireless cell. A plurality of terminals may be located in this wireless cell. The wireless stations may be connected via a wire-bound network such as an IP network, for example. One example of such a wireless LAN may include the “Type 2 BRAN/HIPERLAN” standardization project of ETSI (European Telecommunication Standards Institute). Thus, a wireless LAN may contain a core network, which may be wire-bound, via which the wireless stations are connected to one another. The wireless stations may communicate with one another via the core network according to a common communication protocol such as IP (Internet Protocol), for example, using UDP (User Data Protocol), which may allow connectionless transmission of data packets via the IP network. In contrast with TCP (Transmission Control Protocol), in this case no functions may be provided for data security; therefore, there may be no security against duplication or loss, or against individual data packets overtaking one another on the IP network. UDP data packets may be transmitted at a high rate for this purpose. The communication protocol of the core network, i.e., the IP protocol, for example, may be used in the entire LAN; however, it may not be configured for specific signaling between the communication partners of the wireless portion of the LAN.